videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault
Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault is the sequel to BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Information The character roster consists of the characters from the mostly licensed fighting games series involving Arc System Works, such as from Arc System Works' own Guilty Gear and BlazBlue, French Bread's Under Night In-Birth, Examu's Arcana Heart, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, Cygames' Granblue Fantasy: Versus, Bandai Namco/Shonen Jump's Dragon Ball FighterZ and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled cartoon RWBY. Gameplay This game will be a 2-on-2, 2.5D tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight similar to games like Marvel vs Capcom or Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Each character from both players has their own health bar. The gameplay system mixes from its prequel game are updated with the ones from featured in mostly Guilty Gear -STRIVE-'', ''Guilty Gear XRD Rev 2, Dragon Ball FighterZ and Granblue Fantasy Versus. alongside with certain missing systems that were included in prequel from one of its representative game series. Unlike the previous games, all side gets certain universal mechanics that were once exclusive to certain sides, such as Reverse Beat Passive Link from Under Night In-Birth, Vanish and Super Dash from Dragon Ball FighterZ, etc. It also features the Instant Kills from Guilty Gear and BlazBlue through finish with ground neutral Cross (Heavy/EX) Attack, one of them are retold from the previous media scenes, or crossover-based (whether original or another retold inspirations). Characters like Sol Badguy, Son Goku, etc. will access to their full transformations via Resonance Blaze, changing their forms aside having upgraded versions of their gameplay. Others like Noel Vermillion, including Goku and Vegeta has some of their form used in either Distortion or Astral Skills. Game Modes *'Story Mode': The game's Story Mode. *'Arcade Mode': The Arcade mode will be similar to Dragon Ball FighterZ's, but there'll be 5 optional routes on which players will fight 9 Random opponent teams to then fight against the boss of the route you've choosen, these routes are: ** **Susanoo Route **Parace Route **Shadow Labrys Route **Evil 21 Route *'Versus': Select your fighters and create your own dream match. *'Survival': Prove your worth against CPU by standing against Random teams until you lose. Difficult will increase with every battle won. *'Online': Fight against players from around the world. *'Training': The beginning of an skilled player is here. *'Options' Characters Default Characters From Guilty Gear *Sol Badguy **Base (main) **Dragon Install (Resonance Blaze only) *Ky Kiske *May *Baiken *Slayer *Dizzy *Millia Rage *Jam Kuradoberi *Faust *Ramlethal Valentine From BlazBlue *Ragna The Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion **Base (main) **Mu-12 (during Sword of Godslayer) *Rachel Alucard *Hazama Honoka *Hakumen *Iron Tager *Nu-13 *Tsubaki Yayoi **Izayoi (main) *Azrael From Under Night In-Birth *Hyde Kido *Linne *Waldstein *Gordeau The Harvester *Merkava *Yuzuriha From Arcana Heart *Heart Aino *Saki Tsuzura *Kamui Tokinomiya *Weiss *Scharlachrot *Eko From Persona 4 Arena *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Aigis **Base (main) **Extreme Orgia Mode (Resonance Blaze only) *Labrys From Granblue Fantasy Versus *Gran *Katalina Aryze *Charlotta Fenia *Metera From Dragon Ball FighterZ *Son Goku **Base (During his battle intro) ***Super Saiyan (main) ***Super Saiyan 3 (during Meteor Smash) **Super Saiyan Blue (Resonance Blaze only) ***X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken (during x10 Kaioken Kamehameha and Evolved Attack) *Vegeta ** Super Saiyan (main) **Super Saiyan Blue (Resonance Blaze only) ***Super Saiyan Blue Evolved (during Final Explosion) *Cooler **4th Form (During his battle intro) **5th Form (main) *Android 21 **True Form (Good) (main) From RWBY *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long **Base (main) **Empowered State (Resonance Blaze and “Danger!” State) **Fully Empowered State (Resonance Blaze while in “Danger!” State) *Pyrrha Nikos *Cinder Fall Non-Playable Bosses *Dezrath * *Yuuki Terumi **Susanoo (main) *Parace L'Sia *Shadow Labrys *Majin Android 21 **True Form (Cell Absorbed) (main) DLC Content Pack 1: That Man vs Six Heroes (Free in Pre-Order) *Raven *Jack-O' Valentine *Jubei Mitsuyoshi *Nine The Phantom Pack 2: Licht Kreis vs Achenbach Sisters *Orie Ballardiae *Erika Wagner *Zenia Valov *Liesslotte Achenbach Pack 3: Pupil and Master *Chie Satonaka *Akihiko Sanada *Son Gohan **Potential Unleashed (main) **Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan (Resonance Blaze only) *Piccolo Pack 4: Team RWBY vs Spirits *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Ferry *Lowain Pack 5: Blonde Girls *Es Mitsurugi *Android 18 *Mika Returna *Catherine Kyoubashi Pack 6: Leaders *Johnny Sfondi *Mitsuru Kirijo * *Adam Taurus Pack 7: Assassin's Guild vs Ragna and Jubei's Family Tree *Zato-1 *Venom *Celica Ayatsuki Mercury *Kokonoe Mercury Pack 8: Hyde's Rivals vs Goku's Foes *Seth The Assassin *Carmine Prime *Frieza *Cell Pack 9: Inuwaka Sisters vs Noble Knights *Akane Inuwaka *Nazuna Inuwaka *Lancelot *Percival Pack 10: Allies vs Crime Lords *Yukiko Amagi *Sun Wukong *Tohru Adachi *Roman Torchwick *Hikaru Otagi (from Chaos Code) Pack 11: Ninjas and Brawlers *Chipp Zanuff *Answer *Makoto Nanaya *Litchi Faye Ling *Kyo Kusanagi (from The King of Fighters) Pack 12: Warriors of Heart *Hilda the Paradox *Enkidu *Petra Johanna Lagerkvist *Fiona Mayfield Pack 13 *Kanji Tatsumi *Naoto Shirogane *Vaseraga *Zeta *Akatsuki (from Akatsuki Blitzkampf) Pack 14 *Future Trunks *Krillin *Qrow Branwen *Jaune Arc *Sion Eltnam Altasia (from Melty Blood) Pack 15 *Elphelt Valentine *Innocent Boo *Vatista *Penny Polendina *Saber (from Fate/Unlimited Codes) Pack 16 *Relius Clover *Mildred Avallone *Sho Minazuki *Selvaria Bles (from Valkyria Chronicles) Pack 17 *I-No *Bedman *Kagura Mutsuki *Bang Shishigami *Ryu (from Street Fighter) Pack 18 *Bloody Chaos *Phonon the Chermeti *Angelia Avallone *Kira Daidouji Pack 19 *Rise Kujikawa *Teddie *Narmaya *Ladiva Pack 20 *Bardock *Broly *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Twinblade Arthur (from Million Arthur: Arcana Blood) Pack 21 *Sin Kiske *Leo Whitefang *Naoto Kurogane *Mai Natsume Pack 22 *Axl Low *Hibiki Kohaku *Terry Bogard (from The King of Fighters) *Archer Emiya (from Fate/Unlimited Codes) *Blitztank (from Akatsuki Blitzkampf) *Ken Masters (from Street Fighter) Pack 23 *Londrekia Light *Minori Amanohara *Catherine (from Chaos Code) *Iori Yagami (from The King of Fighters) *Dust of Osiris (from Melty Blood) *Alicia Melchiott (from Valkyria Chronicles) *Thief Arthur (from Million Arthur: Arcana Blood) Pack 24 *Ken Amada & Koromaru *Chaos Bringer *Chun-Li (from Street Fighter) *Rin Tohsaka (from Fate/Unlimited Codes) *Marilyn Sue Dae Jie (from Akatsuki Blitzkampf) *Vein (from Chaos Code) Pack 25 *Android 16 *Winter Schnee *Arcueid Brunestud (from Melty Blood) *Aliasse (from Valkyria Chronicles) *Iai Arthur (from Million Arthur: Arcana Blood) Stages *The 8th Rift ~ Original *Judgement Day ~ Original *Neo New York ~ Guilty Gear *Japan ~ Guilty Gear *Edinburgh MagicaPolis ~ Guilty Gear *May Ship II ~ Guilty Gear *Down Town ~ Guilty Gear *Colony ~ Guilty Gear *Heavens Edge ~ Guilty Gear *Arena ~ Guilty Gear *Central Organ Tower ~ Guilty Gear *Cathedral -Silent- ~ BlazBlue *Hanging Gardens ~ BlazBlue *Adventus ~ BlazBlue *Snow Town ~ BlazBlue *Lakeside Port ~ BlazBlue *Magic City of Ishana ~ BlazBlue *Last Train - Rail Station ~ BlazBlue *Forbidden Gate ~ BlazBlue *High-rise Building: Rooftop ~ Under Night In-Birth *Metropolitan Centre: Intersection ~ Under Night In-Birth *Riverside Area ~ Under Night In-Birth *Sleeping Fountain Plaza ~ Under Night In-Birth *Clock Tower ~ Arcana Heart *Central Station ~ Arcana Heart *Kusatsu Hot Spring ~ Arcana Heart *Nagoya's Gold Fish Castle ~ Arcana Heart *TV World Entrance ~ Persona 4 Arena *Yasogami High School Gate ~ Persona 4 Arena *Junes Food Court ~ Persona 4 Arena *Ring ~ Persona 4 Arena *Zinkenstill ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Port Breeze Archipelago ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Grandcypher Deck ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *Auguste Isles ~ Granblue Fantasy: Versus *World Tournament Arena ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Space Arena ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Rocky Field ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *West City ~ Dragon Ball FighterZ *Abandoned Temple ~ RWBY *Beacon Academy (Grimm Attack) ~ RWBY *Amity Colosseum ~ RWBY *Vale City ~ RWBY Battle Themes *Ultimate Fate *Ultimate Fate (Under Night In-Birth Ver.) *Ultimate Fate (Arcana Heart Ver.) *Ultimate Fate (Persona 4 Arena Ver.) *Ultimate Fate (Granblue Fantasy Ver.) *Ultimate Fate (Dragon Ball Ver.) *Ultimate Fate (RWBY Ver.) *Break A Spell (Full Version) *End Gazer (Full Version) *TRUE BLUE (Full Version) *Unknown Actor (Full Version) *Opening Theme from Arcana Heart 3 *Chala-Head-Chala (Full Version) *We Were Angels (Full Version) *Pursuing My True Self (Full Version) *Break Out Of... (Full Version) *This Will Be The Day (Full Version) *Time To Say Goodbye (Full Version) *Platinum Sky *GO (Full Version) *Give Me A Break (Sol Badguy) *Ride The Fire (Sol Badguy) *Magnolia Éclair (Ky Kiske) *Starry Story (May) *ROKUMON (Baiken) *Jack-A-Dandy (Slayer) *One Dawn (Dizzy) *The Lily of Steel (Millia Rage) *Bao Babel Nose (Jam Kuradoberi) *Destructive Goodwill (Faust) *Diva of Despair (Ramlethal Valentine) *Rebellion II (Ragna The Bloodedge) *Lust SIN II (Jin Kisaragi) *Bullet Dance II (Noel Vermillion) *Sword of Doom II (Noel Vermillion) *Queen of Roses II (Rachel Alucard) *Gluttony Fang II (Hazama) *SUSANOOH II (Hakumen) *MOTORHEAD II (Iron Tager) *Awakening The Chaos II (Nu-13) *Justice Sword (Izayoi) *The Tyrant (Azrael) *Skyscrapper High (Hyde Kido) *Nightwalker (Linne) *Maximize Power! (Waldstein) *Rushing Heart (Gordeau) *Unseen Entities (Merkava) *Moving Like A Blossoming Lily♪ (Yuzuriha) *Heartful! (Heart Aino) *That Heart, That Power (Saki Tsuzura) *Severe (Kamui Tokinomiya) *White Valkyrja (Weiss) *Crimson Valkyrja (Scharlachrot) *Holland Park Town (Eko) *Reach Out To The Truth (In Mayonaka Arena) (Yu Narukami) *The Hero of Junes (Yosuke Hanamura) *Heartful Cry (Aegis) *Spirited Girl (Labrys) *Gran Mix (Main Theme/Battle 1) *Katalina's Theme *Charlotta's Theme *Lancelot's Theme *Goku's Theme *Vegeta's Theme *Cooler's Theme *Android 21's Theme (Good) *Red Like Roses II (Ruby Rose) *I Burn! (Yang Xiao Long) *When It Falls (Pyrrha Nikos) *I'm The One (Cinder Fall) *Meet Again (Justice) *MUST DIE (Susanoo) *Shadow Of The Labyrinth (Shadow Labrys) *Android 21's Theme (Evil) *The Moon's Domination (Raven) *Juno (Jack-O' Valentine) *Stand Unrivaled (Jubei) *Walpurgisnacht (Nine The Phantom) *Purity & Strictly (Orie Ballardiae) *Flame & Destiny (Erika Wagner) *Mountain Temple (Zenia Valov) *Moonlight Nocturne (Lieselotte Achenbach) *Like The Dragon (Chie Satonaka) *The Wandering Wolf (Akihiko Sanada) *Gohan's Theme *Piccolo's Theme *Mirror Mirror (Weiss Schnee) *From Shadows (Blake Belladonna) *Ferry's Theme *Lowain's Theme *Conciliation (Es) *Android 18's Theme *Forceful Step (Mika Returna) *Charming Girl and the Beast (Catherine Kyoubashi) *Original Bet (Johnny Sfondi) *Mission for the Brilliant Executioner (Mitsuru Kirijo) *Ladiva's Theme *Lionized (Adam Taurus) *Black Blank Blah-Blah-Bhal (Zato-1) *Call Shot (Venom) *Crystal Forest (Celica Ayatsuki Mercury) *Science Fiction (Kokonoe Mercury) *Monochrome Memory (Seth) *Bad Surface (Carmine) *Frieza's Theme *Cell's Theme *Reunion (Sol and Ky Team) *When Life Comes (Millia and Slayer Team) *Under Heaven Destruction II (Ragna and Jin Team) *White Requiem II (Ragna and Rachel Team) *Black & White (Ragna and Hakumen Team) *Nightmare Fiction II (Ragna and Hazama Team) *Childish Killer II (Jin and Izayoi Team) *Imperial Code II (Jin and Noel Team) *in JUSTICE (Hakumen and Izayoi Team) *Busin (Noel and Izayoi Team) *Reincarnation (Jubei and Nine Team) *Six Heroes (Hakumen/Jubei/Nine Team) *Yatten no Ori -Recurrence Starry Night- (Under Night In-Birth Teams #1) *End of Dawn (Under Night In-Birth Teams #2) *Mutual Situation (Hyde and Seth Team) *Reach Out To The Truth (Persona 4 Teams) *Burn My Dread (Persona 3 Teams (S.E.E.S. members only)) *Battle Theme (Dragon Ball FighterZ Teams #1) *Kyoufu No Ginyu Tokusentai (Dragon Ball FighterZ Teams #2) *Unmei No Hi ~ Tamashii Tai Tamashii (Gohan and Cell Team) *Ruby Mix (RWBY Teams) *Dream Come True (Weiss and Pyrrha Team) *Divide (Adam and Blake/Yang Team) *Instant Kill (All Guilty Gear characters' Instant Kill) *Time to Make History (All Persona 4 Arena characters' Instant Kill) *We Gotta Power (All Dragon Ball FighterZ characters' Instant Kill) Voice Actors Main Characters *Sol: Jōji Nakata/David Forseth *Ky: Takeshi Kusao/Sam Riegel *Ragna: Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz *Jin: Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vicent **Trinity Glassfille: Aoi Yūki/Laura Bailey *Hyde: Ryohei Kimura/Kyle McCarley *Linne: Ayane Sakura/Sarah Williams *Heart: Mikako Takahashi/Kira Buckland *Saki: Yumi Shimura/TBA *Yu: Daisuke Namikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch *Yosuke: Shōtaro Morikubo/Yuri Lowenthal *Gran: TBA **Lyria: TBA **Vyrn: TBA *Katalina: TBA *Goku: Masako Nozawa/Sean Schemmel *Vegeta: Ryo Horikawa/Christopher Sabat *Ruby: Saori Hayami/Lindsay Jones *Yang: Ami Koshimizu/Barbara Dunkleman Guilty Gear *May: Satomi Kōrogi/Eden Riegel *Baiken: Mayumi Asano/TBA *Slayer: Iemasa Kayumi/JB Blanc *Dizzy: Kazue Fujita/Amy Lucas *Millia: Yuko Sumitomo/Tara Platt *Jam: Rei Matsuzaki/TBA *Dr.Baldhead/Faust: Takashi Kondo/Kaiji Tang *Ramlethal: Megumi Han/Erin Fitzgerald *Raven: Hiroki Yasumoto/Jamieson Price *Jack-O': Hiromi Igarashi/TBA *Johnny: Norio Wakamoto/Liam O'Brien *Zato-1/Eddie: Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer *Venom: Junichi Suwabe/Ogie Banks *Chipp: Yoshihisa Kawahara/Edward Bosco *Answer: Tomokazu Seki/Derek Stephen Prince *Elphelt: Aya Suzaki/Cassandra Lee Morris *I-No: Kikuko Inoue/Tara Platt *Bedman: Hikaru Midorikawa/Yuri Lowenthal *Sin: Issei Miyazaki/Lucien Dodge *Leo: Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price *Axl: Keiichi Nanba/Liam O'Brien BlazBlue *Noel/Mu-12: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela *Rachel: Kana Ueda/Mela Lee **Nago: Masaru Suzuki/Ezra Weisz **Gii: Saeko Zōgō/Cindy Robinson *Hazama: Yuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz *Hakumen: Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vicent *Tager: Kenji Nomura/Jamieson Price *Tsubaki/Izayoi: Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor *Nu-13: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela **Lambda-11: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Valenzuela *Azrael: Hiroki Yasumoto/DC Douglas *Jubei: Masaki Terasoma/Kirk Thornton *Nine/Konoe: Rie Tanaka/Amanda Celine Miller *Es: Mayuka Nomura/Eden Riegel *Celica: Iori Nomizu/Carrie Savage **Minerva: N/A *Kokonoe: Chie Matsūra/Julie Ann Taylor *Makoto: Tomomi Isomura/Cindy Robinson *Litchi: Chiaki Takahashi/Lauren Landa *Relius: Jun'ichi Suwabe/Travis Willingham **Ignis: N/A *Kagura: Keiji Fujiwara/Grant George *Bang: Tsuyoshi Koyama/Steve Kramer *Naoto: Nobunaga Shimazaki/Billy Kametz *Mai: Saori Hayami/Stephanie Sheh *Hibiki: Mitsuhiro Ichiki/Steve Staley Under Night In-Birth *Waldstein: Koji Ishii/Keith Silverstein *Gordeau: Kōsuke Toriumi/Ian Sinclair *Merkava: Hidenobu Kiuchi/Benjamin Diskin *Yuzuriha: Ayumi Fujimura/Erica Lindbeck *Orie: Saori Hayami/Erica Mendez *Wagner: Shizuka Ishigami/TBA *Mika: Aya Suzaki/Cassandra Lee Morris *Seth: Yūki Kaji/Mark Whitten *Carmine: Takashi Kondo/Greg Chun *Hilda: Hatsumi Takada/Allegra Clark *Enkidu: Shunsuke Takeuchi/TBA *Vatista: Nao Toyama/Xanthe Huynh *Chaos: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka/TBA *Phonon: Saori Oonishi/TBA *Londrekia: Souma Saitou/TBA Arcana Heart *Kamui: Hiromi Hirata/TBA *Weiss: Miyuki Sawashiro/TBA *Scharlachrot: Yuki Matsuoka/TBA *Eko: Ayumi Tsuji/TBA **Kazu: Yoshimasa Hosoya/TBA *Zenia: Kaori Shimizu/TBA *Lieselotte: Yoko Honda/TBA *Catherine: Ai Matayoshi/TBA *Akane: Mayumi Shindo/TBA *Nazuna: Mai Hashimoto/TBA *Petra: Marina Inoue/TBA *Fiona: Maria Yamamoto/TBA *Mildred: Yukiko Kikuchi/TBA *Angelia: Eri Sendai/TBA *Kira: Hiromi Tsunakake/TBA *Minori: Yuri Yamaoka/TBA Persona 4 Arena Ultimax *Aigis: Maaya Sakamoto/Karen Strassman *Labrys: Ayana Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson *Chie: Yui Horie/Erin Fitzgerald *Akihiko: Hikaru Midorikawa/Liam O'Brien *Mitsuru: Rie Tanaka/Tara Platt *Yukiko: Ami Koshimizu/Amanda Winn Lee *Adachi: Mitsuaki Madono/Johnny Yong Bosch *Kanji: Tomokazu Seki/Matthew Mercer *Naoto: Romi Park/Valerie Arem *Sho: Ken'ichi Suzumura/Todd Haberkorn *Rise: Rie Kugimiya/Laura Bailey *Teddie/Kuma: Kappei Yamaguchi/Sam Riegel *Ken: Megumi Ogata/Cindy Robinson **Koromaru: N/A Granblue Fantasy Versus *Charlotta: TBA *Metera: TBA *Ferry: TBA *Lowain: TBA *Ladiva/Fastiva: TBA *Lancelot: TBA *Percival: TBA *Vaseraga: TBA *Zeta: TBA * * * * Dragon Ball FighterZ *Cooler: Ryusei Nakao/Andrew Chandler *Android 21: Hōko Kuwashima/Jeannie Tirado *Gohan: Masako Nozawa/Kyle Hebert **Goten: Masako Nozawa/Kara Edwards *Piccolo: Toshio Furukawa/Christopher Sabat *Android 18: Miki Ito/Meredith McCoy **Android 17: Shigeru Nakahara/Chuck Huber *Frieza: Ryusei Nakao/Daman Mills **Sorbet: Shiro Saito/Jeremy Schwartz *Cell: Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke *Trunks: Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale *Krillin: Mayumi Tanaka/Sonny Strait *Boo: Kōzō Shioya/Josh Martin *Bardock: Masako Nozawa/Sonny Strait *Broly: Bin Shimada/Vic Mignogna RWBY *Pyrrha: Shizuka Itō/Jen Brown *Cinder: Yūko Kaida/Jessica Nigri **Emerald: Marina Inoue/Katie Newville **Mercury: Hikaru Midorikawa/Yuri Lowenthal *Weiss: Yoko Hikasa/Kara Eberle *Blake: Yu Shimamura/Arryn Zech *Adam: Yūichi Nakamura/Garrett Hunter *Sun: Tomoaki Maeno/Michael Jones *Roman: Shinichiro Miki/Gray G.Haddock **Neopolitan: Konomi Fujimura/Cassey Lee Williams *Qrow: Hiroaki Hirata/Jason Liebrecht *Jaune: Hiro Shimono/Miles Luna *Penny: Megumi Han/Taylor McNee *Nora: Aya Suzaki/Samantha Ireland *Ren: Sōma Saitō/Neath Oum Chaos Code *Hikaru: Fujiki Gotta/TBA *Catherine: TBA *Vein: TBA The King of Fighters *Kyo: Tomoaki Maeno/Andrew Roth *Terry: Takashi Kondō/Tony Carrol *Iori: Takanori Hoshino/Eric Summerer Akatsuki En-Eins *Akatsuki: Shinobu Matsumoto/Kaiji Tang *Blitztank/Denkosensha: N/A *Marilyn: Karumagu/TBA Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code *Eltnum: Satomi Akesaka/TBA *Dust of Osiris: Natsuki Rio/TBA Fate/Unlimited Codes *Saber: Ayako Kawasumi/Kari Wahlgren *Archer: Junichi Suwabe/Kaiji Tang *Rin: Kana Ueda/Mela Lee Valkyria Chronicles *Selvaria: Sayaka Ohara/Carrie Keranen *Alicia: Marina Inoue/Colleen O'Shaughnessey Street Fighter *Ryu: Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert *Ken: Yuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon *Chun-Li: Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey Million Arthur: Arcana Blood *Twinblade Arthur: Arthur Lounsbery/TBA *Thief Arthur: Ayane Sakura/TBA Bosses *Dezrath: Norio Wakamoto/Jamieson Price *Terumi/Susanoo: Yūichi Nakamura (Base), Kenta Miyake (Susanoo)/Doug Erholtz (Base), Ray Chase (Susanoo) *Parace: Ryoko Ono/TBA *Shadow Labrys: Ayana Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson *Android 21 (Evil): Hōko Kuwashima/Jeannie Tirado Trivia *Unlike the previous game, English voice actors aside RWBY cast are credited, with Funimation is the main handler of this language voice acting section. *Due to the storyline set in converged world, many stages gets additional exclusive revamps and update for this game. *Sol and Noel are the only characters who have two themes, that is because their transformations have different songs (Ride The Fire and Sword of Doom II) Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Arcana Heart Category:Persona Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:DragonBall Category:RWBY Category:Dream Match Category:Fighting Games Category:French Bread Category:Examu Category:Atlus Category:Cygames Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Shonen Jump Games Category:Rooster Teeth